Today & Everyday
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: Austin and Ally have a huge fight and break up two days before Dez and Trish's wedding. Both are extremely upset about it. But something happens at the wedding that changes everything. (Future-ish Fic) AusllyxTrez


**A/N: If you are here through Tumblr, then this is about three days late. Haha Anyway, the only thing you should know before you read the story is that the song that Austin sings at the end isn't actually written by him or from the show or anything. It's written by someone else. I'll tell you at the end if you want to know and don't already because I don't want to give anything away. Oh, and for my other readers who read Doctor Who, Castle, HOA, and other stuff, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED OR POSTED ANYTHING NEW IN A WHILE! I FEEL REALLY BAD ABOUT BEING THIS LAZY SOOOOO… Again, sorry. Haha Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the song or anything like that. If I did, the unblocked kiss would've been the first one. Haha XD**

* * *

"You did what?!" Trish screamed.

She and Ally were currently sitting in Trish's dressing room that the hotel had provided for the wedding. It was the morning before the wedding and Ally knew that bad news was last thing a bride needed... But she had to tell someone.

"We broke up." Ally repeated, a frown gracing her face as she fell onto the giant, hotel bed.

"But... Why? You guys have been together for two years. You can't just suddenly break up." She asked confused.

_Apparently, we can..._ Ally sat up from the bed and sighed. "We had a fight."

"Wh- That's no reason to break up. Dez and I fought every hour of every day and now look. I'm marrying the guy." Ally giggled, but her smile fell quickly.

"It was big, Trish." She winced at the memory. "Bigger than any other fight we've had." She lowered her head in an effort not to cry, not wanting to ruin Trish's big day. Trish smiled sadly and sat next to her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I know you guys loved each other. I don't get it, though." Ally looked up at her. "What could be big enough to split you two up?"

Ally shrugged. "Well, it wasn't any one thing. It started when I got home and realised he'd forgotten our anniversary. I just brushed it off because, well, guys forget all the time and I just thought I'd talk to him about it." Ally took a deep breath, her best friend watching her intently. "After a while, the talking turned into screaming and we ended up arguing about a bunch of different subjects entirely that I don't even remember. It finally ended when he said 'I guess we're done, then.' I agreed and he left."

Ally held in her tears and Trish put an arm around her. "Ally, I'm so sorry. Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" She asked comfortingly.

Ally nodded. "Yeah..." She stands up and grabs her pyjamas before making her way to the bathroom. She turns around once more and says, "I just wish I could take it back."

* * *

"I seriously can't believe you just dumped Ally, man."

Dez was putting his tux in the closet while Austin sat on the edge of the giant chair near the bathroom door. He looked awful.

"Yeah, well, I did. And now I can't fix it." He raised his arms in frustration. "And I don't even know what to apologise for because I can't even remember what we were fighting about in the first place." He sighed and buried his head in his hands. "Pathetic."

Dez turned swiftly and pointed a stern finger at him. "Austin Moon is many things, but pathetic he is not!"

Austin rolled his eyes.

"Then what am I suppose to do, Dez?! Nothing can fix this! She probably hates me." Dez huffs and walks over to his best friend.

"She probably doesn't." Austin scoffs. "Look, what started the fight? Can you remember?"

Austin shrugged. "I think it was about me forgetting our anniversary, which I still feel horrible about. How could I forget one of the best days of my life that easily? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing! You're a boy. It's in your DNA. Now, snap out of it!" Austin looked up at his ginger friend. "Now, I know for a fact that Ally could never hate you. It's impossible. So you need to be working on ways to get her back."

Austin stood up and paced around the room. "How, though? I've thought of practically everything, but in my head, everything ends in disaster."

"Well... I MAY have an idea."

Austin pointed an accusatory finger at him. "No more tranquilliser darts, Dez! Once was enough."

Dez rolled his eyes. "No, I'm being serious. I know EXACTLY what you can do to get her back. But it's high risk. Are you willing to try it?" Austin sighed and nodded.

"For Ally, I'll try anything."

* * *

Dez and Austin stood at the alter as the music began to play and the double doors opened. Austin leaned forward a bit more so Dez could hear him.

"I am EXTREMELY nervous, dude." He said, trying to rub the sweat off his palms.

"Funny. I'm the freaking groom and I'm still not nearly as freaked out as you." He said, his smile not wavering.

Austin sent him a quick glare. "Not really seeing how that's 'Funny.'"

The first two bridesmaids, Trish's cousins, came out before anyone else. Austin was still too worried to notice, though. He couldn't stand the building nerves over their plan. Granted, it didn't happen until the reception, but he was freaking out. Until Ally came through the doorway.

And all his nerves disappeared.

She was wearing the same gown as the other bridesmaids, yet she looked completely different. Something about her shined brighter than anything he's ever seen. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

As for Ally, however, she was doing everything she could to avoid meeting his gaze. She didn't want to share any awkward stares. Today was about Trish and Dez, and she was going to do whatever she could to have fun.

And if that meant avoiding Austin at all costs, then that's what she was going to do.

* * *

Ally had to admit, Trish and Dez had done an amazing job choosing the decorating in the reception hall. She had spent an hour of the reception talking with them and then decided to eat something. But as she chewed on her strawberries, she knew that she wasn't having as much fun as she wanted to. And as much as she didn't want to say it, she wanted to be spending this time with Austin. Not alone, eating strawberries.

Trish was enjoying time with her new husband when she noticed something peculiar. She squinted and watched as Austin conversed with the keyboard player and slung a guitar around his shoulders.

She tapped Dez on the shoulder. "Um... Dez? What's Austin doing?" Dez glanced over at Austin and gasped excitedly.

"That's right! I haven't told you about the plan yet!" Trish looked confused, so Dez leaned down and whispered their idea into her ear. Trish's smile grew with every word. She turned to him excitedly once he was done.

"No way!" She exclaimed.

Dez nodded. "Yup! Right about..." He checks his watch-less wrist. "Now." They both smile and turn their attention to the stage where Austin was climbing up the steps toward the mic.

* * *

Austin had never been more nervous in his life. But he knew that if he wanted Ally back, this was the only way. At least, he hoped so.

Once up the steps, he tapped the mic, getting everyone's attention. Getting Ally's attention. "Excuse me? Hi. Hello. Um... For those of you who don't know me, I'm Austin Moon. And a few days ago, I had a fight with the most amazing girl." Ally shifted in her seat, looking nervously at the stage. "She means the world to me. And I wrote a song for her last night to tell her that I'm so sorry. And that I want her back more than anything else right now." Ally let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as Austin began to strum his guitar's strings.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_I feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_There's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say Hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Mmhm_

_Say you will_

_Mmhm_

Ally's eyes start to water and a smile begins to show on her face.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_I feel like I am close enough to you_

_You'll wear white and I'll read out the words I Love You_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_Love has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say Hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Mmhm_

_Say you will_

_Mmhm_

By now, tears are streaming down Ally's face and she's too busy smiling at him to swipe them away. Because she knows that this is real. That he is really up there and that he is really singing this to her.

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

Austin hops off the stage and begins to slowly make his way toward Ally.

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say Hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Mmhm_

_Say you will_

_Mmhm_

_Marry me_

_Mmhm_

He finishes the song right as he steps in front of her. He's no longer nervous when he sees her smiling. He knows it will all be okay. He kneels down in front of her and takes a small box from his pocket.

"Ally, I am so sorry about what happened, but I can't stand being away from you." He opens the box and she sighs happily. "Do you think you could forgive me and marry me?" She wipes away the stray tears on her cheeks and smiles down at him.

"How could I say no..?"

* * *

**Yay! Wasn't that cute?! I thought of that when I went to a concert the other day for Train, The Script, and Gavin DeGraw! It was so fun! I love The Script… hehe Oh, and if you don't know, the song is Marry Me by Train. Thanks for reading and please review! Hearts! -Effy**


End file.
